disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the love interest of Cinderella in the 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. Prince Charming's biggest role in the Cinderella franchise is in A Twist in Time. He was voiced by William Phipps in the first film and is currently voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. Background Development In earlier drafts of the screenplay, the Prince originally played a larger role and had more character development than what he ultimately received in the final version of the film. In one abandoned opening, the Prince was shown hunting a deer, but at the end of the sequence, it was to be revealed that the Prince and the deer were actually friends playing a game. In an abandoned alternate ending, after the Duke discovered Cinderella's identity, she was shown being brought to the castle to be reintroduced to the Prince, who is surprised to learn that Cinderella was actually a modest servant girl instead of the princess he thought she was, but the Prince's feelings for her were too strong to be bothered by this and he embraced her. Personality Prince Charming was actually given a true personality in the franchises final installment. The prince enjoys sword fighting with his father and ballroom dances. He showed he has a comical side and appears to be madly in love with Cinderella willing to jump right out the castle window to rescue and propose to her. His love for Cinderella is extremely powerful being able to free him from Lady Tremaine's curse once he began to remember Cinderella more and more after believing Anastasia is the one he danced with at the ball. The prince once said all he wants is true love. Appearances Cinderella In the first film The King throws a welcome ball and all females shall attend so the Prince can find a mate. Cinderella attended and Prince Charming quickly thought she was beautiful. Prince Charming and Cinderella waltz on the floor and had a romantic date while singing to each other. When the clock tower stroke twelve Cinderella had to go without explaining why. The Grand Duke tried to stop her but was unlucky. Prince Charming ordered the Grand Duke to find her he eventually did and Prince Charming married Cinderella and they lived happily ever after. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Prince Charming reappeared in the film's sequel. In the first story "Aim to Please" he and Cinderella have just returned from their honeymoon just to find out that himself and his father must leave on a trip. While their gone Cinderella must learn how to be a princess and set up a ball in honor of their return. When they do, Charming and his father love the new way Cinderella planned the party. She invited guest from the village instead of just aristocrats as well as brighting up the castle. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the prequel the Prince had a larger role and was the second main character for the first time. Prince Charming was magically hypnotized by Lady Tremaine who stole the magic wand of Fairy Godmother. Due to the spell the Prince believed Anastasia was the girl he danced with at the ball. Like his father, the Prince knew by touching someone's hand if they were the one. When Prince Charming suggested a dance he touched Anastasia's hand and after told the Grand Duke he felt nothing. When Cinderella was banished from the kingdom by Lady Tremaine, Jaq and Gus convinced the Prince Cinderella was the girl he was truly in love with. Prince Charming realized the mice made sense, and went to rescue Cinderella. After the rescue, the Prince proposed. He and Cinderella returned to the kingdom to show his father and the Grand Duke. During the wedding Lady Tremaine planned to turn both Cinderella and reformed Anastasia into toads. Using his sword the Prince reflected the magic, and instead both Lady Tremaine and her evil daughter Drizella were turned into toads. The Prince then married Cinderella and welcomed Anastasia into his family. House of Mouse Prince Charming makes many cameos in House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Prince Charming is a protagonist featured in the world Castle of Dreams in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is the future king of the Castle of Dreams who serves as Cinderella's love interest, marrying her and saving her from the evils of Lady Tremaine after the events of the ball. Prince and heir to the throne of Castle of Dreams, Prince Charming first laid eyes upon Cinderella, his one true love, at his royal ball, which was held by the King in hopes of finding his son a wife. During the ball, they were cornered by a powerful Unversed which was later defeated by Terra, this disruption however did not disturb their romance and they proceeded to dance. Prince Charming later came before the Grand Duke after Cinderella fled the ball, the Fairy Godmother's spell about to break, and was introduced to Aqua. They were both hesitant of each other, the Prince holding a search for the girl he had danced with. Telling the Grand Duke to find whichever maiden fit the lone glass slipper, he found Cinderella at the home of Lady Tremaine, marrying her, and thus saving her from the life of servitude she had lived with the wicked stepmother and her stepsisters. During the ending credits, he was seen dancing with Cinderella in the ballroom with Jaq and the Fairy Godmother looking from the balcony. Kilala Princess While visiting Cinderella's world Kiala must obtain Cinderella's tiara which has been stolen by the Tremaine's to brainwash Prince Charming. Disney Parks Prince Charming is a rare Disney meet and greet character. He usually appears in shows and many parades. Charming is the central character of Prince Charming Regal Carrousel. He can be seen alongside Cinderella in One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. Fantasmic! In the nightime spectaculer ''Fantasmic''! Prince Charming makes appearances. His first appears dancing with Cinderella and other Disney Prince and Princessses. Prince Charming later appears on top of the mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie (depending on the park). Prince Charming is also seen during Cinderella's squence in Tokyo DisneySea's version of the show. Dream Along With Mickey Prince Charming appears along with Cinderella in the live castle stage show Dream Along with Mickey in the Magic Kingdom park. When Minnie wishes to be a princess Mickey grants her wish and welcomes Aurora, Phillip, Snow White, Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming. Trivia *Not only is the name of the Prince ever revealed, he is nowhere in the film mentioned as "Prince Charming". His name was mentioned only in merchandise and, more recently, Kingdom Hearts and Prince Charming's Regal Carousel *The Prince is the first to sing the love song with the heroine followed by Prince Philip with Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. *He is the first prince to be featured in a wedding celebration. The second is Prince Eric with Ariel, and the third is Prince Naveen with Tiana. *The prince is also the first to dance with the heroine, with Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty being the second. *Unlike the prince in Snow White, he is the first to have a bit more dialogue. *The prince is also the first to live in a castle which is a feature location in the film, with Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid being the second and Beast (Prince Adam) from Beauty and the beast being the third. *He is also the first to be featured sharing almost more than one kiss with the heroine. Instead it is Prince Philip who first shares more than one kiss with the heroine. *The Prince is the first of three to feature his father. Prince Phillip is the second and Prince Naveen is the third. Gallery es:El Príncipe Encantador Category:Disney characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Kings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Princes Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Teenagers